


Deals of Desire

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Every Witch Way
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Deals, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Unseen Anal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, being controlled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: With the world in isolation, Robbie Miller ends up at his older brother Daniel's place where some brotherly chatting and some teasing from Daniel's girl Mia ends up revealing the boy's desires.
Relationships: Daniel Miller/Robbie Miller
Kudos: 2





	Deals of Desire

“Nice place you got here, bro,” Falling back onto a soft leather couch, Robbie Miller stretched his arms out over the back. Getting comfortable in the seat. The seventeen-year-old looked around his big brother’s apartment with a careful eye. It was a good looking place, and definitely had a woman’s touch. His girlfriend treated it well, with a mix of glass and wooden furniture around the place. He dared not rest his feet on the glass table. “Though I reckon the pool needs a good clean. No poolboy coming around cause he’s afraid he’ll get sick?”

“I prefer letting the pool girl come over… that hot piece of tail in some short shorts…” Daniel purred, with a grin.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, “You have a girlfriend, Dan…”

“I know… but you can’t blame me for looking. A tight little ass, wiggling in thin pieces of fabric… directly at my window? Nut material bro, Nut material…” Daniel chuckled.

The younger boy gulped, feeling his cock throb through a pair of tight shorts. He shifted his arms over it, hoping not to arouse suspicion from his big brother. In Robbie’s mind he could imagine Daniel’s girlfriend wearing tight little shorts and her round, juicy ass wiggling at him. Just as her lusty voice started to whisper in Robbie’s mind, the older boy chuckled.

“Come on, admit it dude. I saw you checking out her tight little ass before.” Daniel chuckled. Nodding down, Daniel clearly had seen. “Ooh… That easy to get you hard? Damn this virus has gotta be hard on a horny brat. Porn’s all just eh, right?”

“Shut it…” Robbie muttered, flipping the slightly older boy off.

“I bet you want her to shut it over your dick,” Daniel decided to tease as he slipped into the seat beside Robbie. Pushing his crotch out for a moment, flashing his own bulge. “Don’t tell Mia, but… I bang her!”

Robbie decided to be a little cheeky back. Snorting the teenager responded with: “Don’t tell Mia… but I’d do her.”

Daniel bit his lip, looking away for a moment. The younger boy’s eyes followed him with curiosity. With a whine, Daniel came clean. “Sheeee knows… You’re kind of an obvious perv, Robbie! Why do you think she bent over so much last time?”

Robbie chuckled. “Then when is she going to get with the biggest Miller?”

“She is, little dude,” Daniel poked Robbie’s chest. Leaning forward to show off his bulge again, an intimidating size trapped in his workout shorts. One that had his brother gulping, then looking back at Daniel. “So pool girl or Mia, who’d you bang first? I still can’t pick who’s tighter and I've got both wrapped around my dick almost daily!”

Robbie glared at Daniel. He was always getting the hot girls. “What if you had to pick just one? To keep.”

“Why the fuck choose? A threesome with Mia and the pool girl? Sounds like heaven to me…” Daniel grinned, his cock twitching from the idea.

“Maybe I should call Mia and tell her you want another girl?” Robbie’s cheeky side came out with a grin. His hand reached in for his phone, with his lips curling. Though Daniel made no move to stop Robbie. Which all in all made it less fun. Robbie slumped. “You’re not gonna stop me?”

“You think she doesn’t know dude? Mia’s a vixen in the sack…” Daniel chuckles. “We lost our favourite waitress when Mia gave her, her panties and our number as her tip…”

Gulping hard, Robbie found it hard to breathe. In his shorts, the boy’s erection strained. It wanted out badly. “Uhm… T-that’s hot as fuck! Think I could ever get some, bro? You know I’d show your girl a good time?”

“Only, if you can handle me being there as well. You’re never getting her alone.” Daniel chuckled, not believing that it would happen but not willing to eliminate the kink. Mia had called Robbie cute in the past and did enjoy some incest pornos.

“Fucking deal. Doesn’t mean I have to look at you,” Robbie winked, grabbing his crotch. He gave his cock a tug, relaxing back on the couch. “So just out of curiosity… how big are you? My buddy Jackson’s got this little brother - total nerd - but his dick’s way big for a kid! Jackson says his looks like a shrimp compared!”

“Jackson is a shrimp, dude. And since you asked, I’m a little under eight inches.” Daniel smirked. “Thick too. Mia screams from the sensation when it fills her… nearly got the cops called once when me and a bud dp’d her.””

Robbie choked on his own lungs. “Holy shit! Eight!? I’m barely a seven, how the shit! A-and who DP’d her with you?”

“Just one of my mates, no one you have met.” Daniel chuckled. “Lengthier than me.”

Feeling his stomach knot and arousal burn hot, Robbie fought his urges. All he wanted to do was whip it out and stroke himself. 

Daniel saw the look in Robbie’s eyes. With a shrug he rolled off his side then lifted his ass up, before slipping down his shorts and letting them drop around his ankles. An act which left the already shirtless Daniel in a pair of jet black boxer briefs struggling to contain his monster of a cock. Robbie’s attention was drawn to it, watching the ferocious beast twitch. Like an animal scratching at its cage, Daniel’s cock wanted out.

Neither said a word, but they shared a look.

A look that had the now silent Robbie gulping before he pulled the cord on his shorts, then stuck his thumb under the waistband. He pulled them down cautiously, while Robbie’s long tongue traced across his dry lips. A slow breath passed through as the fabric hooked lower. 

Daniel raised an eyebrow, surveying his brother’s junk as it was exposed. The oldest of the brother’s giving the boy’s decent size cock and trimmed bush, a nod. No words were shared between the brothers about it, with the nod being enough to make Robbie’s mind a little dizzy.

Once Robbie’s underwear were hooked under his sack, Daniel shoved a hand into his underwear slit. He pulled the fat tip of his cock free of them, exposing the dark brownish skin. It looked shiny, slick even. Daniel explained he had been jerking off before Robbie came, all while pulling the rest of his monster out. He left his balls hidden, but the shaft itself was intimidating enough to see. A long slab of meat with throbbing veins and a dark tip, all smooth and slick with lube or precum. Daniel wrapped a hand around its base, and his fingers parted a fraction under the force of its throb. 

Robbie could only see a hint of it, but knew there was a thick garden of curling hairs trapped in those underwear.

“Fuck bro… how does Mia handle that thing…”

“Uh…” Daniel laughed while the hand moved along his dick. “She’s passed out a few times… I can be a little rough. We don’t have a safeword, either sooo…”

“Damn…” Robbie muttered back, impressed by his older brother. The teen’s inner perv coming out to ask: “So she likes it rough?”

“Get this,” Tapping Robbie with his free hand, Daniel explained, “For our anniversary I thought ‘okay, i’ll be romantic!’ so candlelit dinner, roses, a hot bath, then a sensual night in bed… She pulls me by the tie and tells me to break the fucking table with her!”

“Damn… I would not say no to that…” Robbie responded, cock throbbing.

“You think I did?” Daniel chuckled. “Fuck… she also convinced me to invite two workers at the camping slash hunting store to pound her with me! In their changing room! Got even kinkier when they said they were brothers.”

Robbie’s hand started moving up and down the length of his cock, eating up every word. He knew Daniel was a stud but nothing like this. Mia seemed like a nice pretty girl but to hear she was a vixen made Robbie hotter than ever. Pumping the length of his seven-inch cock, he closed his eyes. Dreaming of three boys filling up her tight holes. Robbie jerked off faster, then released a soft moan. One which had Daniel snickering. 

“Fucking hot mental image, isn’t it?” Daniel chuckled, knowing what his little brother was thinking about. His own mind had brought it up numerous times since.

“Sh-shut up!” Robbie grunted, squeezing his dick. A bead of precum pumped from his tip, then rolled down the length only to be caught on his finger and rubbed in.

“Oh come on! Just admit it… your big bro pounding his girlfriend with two dudes is hot?” Daniel chuckled further. “They were actually decently good looking for you know… dudes.”

“Yes…” It was more a low, guttural grunt than a word, but it made Daniel smirk. Robbie’s other hand took over, and to Daniel’s surprise he sucked the precum from his thumb. “God yes it’s hot…”

“Damn straight.” Daniel grinned, stroking his own member while watching his brother’s reactions. “What about you little brother, got up to anything fun or still a virgin?”

“N-nah… just vanilla stuff with some girls from school,” 

Daniel slapped his cock into his palm, making an intimidating slap that had Robbie’s eyes opening. The young boy stared at it, just like Daniel wanted. He said nothing, but Robbie knew he was to stare at it. To want it in some way. So he watched the hand stroke up and down that eight-inch monster, squeezed tight by Daniel’s hand. 

“Still pretty good… thought you might have been taking Jackson with how much that dork seemed to take up your time.” Daniel teased. As he began to crank his wrist and take it slower along his cock, Daniel gave Robbie a sly look. His lips curled into a cocky grin. “Like my cock dude? It’s fucking huge, huh?”

“Just trying to work out how Mia handles that thing…” Robbie smirked. He didn’t want Daniel thinking that he wanted it, since he didn’t but he was impressed as hell.

Daniel licked his lips, then thrust up into his palm. He did this a few times, fucking his hand hard. Acting like a total show off. An act which made Robbie twitch for some reason. Maybe he was just intimidated, or scared of such a vicious thing. If it made a slutty girl like Mia pass out, he didn’t want to imagine the effects on himself. Daniel, however, just purred to the young boy. 

“Well why don’t we ask her? She’d squirt her panties knowing I was jerkin’ off with my little brother.”

“Oh really?” Robbie purred, cock throbbing from the thought of Mia squirting. “Have you ever talked about it with her?”

Thinking it over, Daniel wasn’t trying to remember one. Rather, trying to pick one of many times he had been drawn into that conversation. “Uh last night when I said you’re coming over… she kinda told me if my couch isn’t coated in your cum then I’m a dead man.”

Of course those weren’t her words. He wouldn’t be a dead man, but a tied up submissive boyfriend doing anything the kinky girl could think of. At least she didn’t say how she wanted Robbie’s cum to get on the couch.

“Dammmmmmmm…” Robbie moaned out, cock throbbing at the thought of Mia wanting his cum on their couch. “Has she said that about Tommy? Or does she only want the hot Miller?”

“Tommy’s a little… small for her taste. So this thing,” Shockingly, Daniel reached over and squeezed Robbie’s dick. He tugged it a few times with his warm sweaty grip, before letting the throbbing thing go, “Is what she wants.”

“Dude!” Robbie responded, his older brother unaware if it was from his stroking or from the thought of Mia wanting him.

“So shall we call her?” Daniel teased, hiding his cock away in his boxer briefs for the moment. Leaving them tenting heavily, as he grabbed his laptop.

Robbie muttered, wondering how Daniel hid that thing. “Yeah! Of course! Just… don’t go grabbing my dick like that!”

“Don’t go throbbing like that,” Daniel retorted, then flicked the boy’s cock. “Felt like you were gonna damn well nut on my hand…”

“I was, you prick!” His brother snapped shamelessly.

“She wants it on the couch not me… and I don’t want to feel your slime on me.” Daniel smirked, while pulling up Mia and video calling her through the laptop. She answered rather quickly, having expected her boyfriend to do this. Both boys throbbed when they saw that she was submerged in a very bubbly bath. A sight which took Robbie’s breath away. Both Miller’s throbbed, and Robbie for one couldn’t stop beating his meat. “Whoa, whoa! Hottie alert! Hey babe…”

Mia licked her lips at the pair, seeing their upper bodies. Daniel was shirtless, exposing his muscular chest while Robbie wore a shirt. “Hey boys… what’s up? Sorry for the view, Robbie… But I’m too warm to get out of my bath!”

“Oh don’t apologise to me… that view has nothing to apologise for…” Robbie purred.

“Dude…” Aiming the camera to himself, Daniel smirked. “So I got his pants off, baby. Say goodbye to that deal of ours. If you want to see both Miller dicks, you know my prize… fucking beg to see it, you slut.”

Robbie’s eyes went wide hearing this. What was more shocking came in the form of Mia’s moan. His curiosity demanded it however: “W-What was the deal?”

Neither of the couple told him anything. Instead, Mia began to rub her pussy lightly. “Pretty please let me see your dicks, baby… I really need both you big, thick brothers. I need to imagine both inside me, filling my pussy with your big cocks!”

“Fuck that’s so hot…” Robbie moaned out, cock throbbing.

Daniel lowered the camera down to the coffee table. Giving a full view of Robbie slumped on the couch, hand on his cock working the length furiously. The teenager was biting his lip, which betrayed his desire to moan. 

“Hellloooo Robbie…” Mia purred.

As he saw Mia shift up exposing her breasts, he picked up the pace. Robbie’s hands slapped his balls before coming back up to fold around the tip.

With a grunt, he drooled more pre. Throbbing like there was no tomorrow and breathing like he’d just ran a marathon. “Oh shit… I-I gotta stop- I’m so close…”

“Reminds me of the first time I gave you a handie Dan… you couldn’t last either…” Mia grinned, eyes focusing on the younger teen’s leaking cock. She leaned in as he jerked off, ignoring Daniel squeezing himself. “Go on hottie… cum for me, shoot that baby batter all over your shirt!”

Robbie gasped. That brought him to his limit. Thrusting up high, slamming hard into his hand, Robbie released long strings of cum over himself. There was enough force behind it that some got on the leather, but most was now staining his shirt. When it subsided to powerful throbs, Robbie was left breathing heavily. Cum ran down his seven-inch cock, pooling around his fingers that lazily moved along its shaft. Both Daniel and Mia just stared. Robbie came on their couch. Daniel won the bet, though he never expected it to actually work. Some part of him, the dirty side that lusted to ever impress Mia, urged him to lick up the stain on his couch. 

“You sooo owe me for this babe…” Daniel chuckled, standing there having watched his little brother shoot his cum with his girlfriend watching as well.

“I…” She began, as a hand folded over her breast. Squeezing it with the nipple exposed through a finger. “Want… your cum, Robbie.”

“Well I could come over there and heat up that bath for you…” Robbie purred, running his finger through his cum to tease the girl.

She giggled softly while playing with her body for the brothers. “I’m in cali, little stud. You’re so much like Daniel, he said that too… now will you sexy, big-dick’d boys do me a little favor…?”

“Why did you let her go so far away Dan…” Robbie whined, pouting at the screen. He wanted her badly. “S-so what favor, Mia?”

“Feed that scoop to your big brother… If I can’t have it, I want Danny to,” Mia told him.

“Seriously babe? That’s my little bro… it’s not like it’s that random waiter we had and seduced at that french cafe…” Daniel frowned, not having really wanted to taste Robbie’s cum.

Mia frowned, pushing her breasts back under the bubbles. “Please.”

“You owe me big time, Mia…” Daniel growled, moving towards his little brother. Looking at Robbie directly in the eye. “Don’t make this weird by making a damn noise.”

Robbie couldn’t contain his grin, offering up a large glob of cum on his finger. 

“At least you’re older than the waiter..” Daniel smirked, shocking his younger brother more so then the older man leaning down and licking the cum from his finger. He let out a gag when Robbie thrust it inside, with Daniel forced to suck it off his brother’s digit.

“Mmm… yes Robbie!” Mia moaned like a slut, pushing fingers inside herself. “Jerk off for me, boys! Stoke your pythons!”

Despite her moans, the boys were still focused primarily on picking on each other.

“Sounds like your girl would prefer to just watch me…” Robbie teased, dodging a smack as he offered a little more of his nut to his older brother.

“You wish.”

Daniel tugged down his underwear once more, revealing his godly eight-inches once more. He shifted low on the couch and began stroking it for Mia. His hand went up and down the length at a slow pace, teasing the two who couldn’t draw their eyes away from it. An awestruck Robbie started to stroke himself in tune with Daniel, giving Mia a good long look at their similarities. 

Both were long and thick, with a nice tan to their cocks and dark brownish tips that matched their curly bushes. Daniel’s was wild and smelled of musk, while Robbie’s was trimmed but managed to smell more. Their wavy hair, dark with sweat, flowed in different directions, but both of their chocolate eyes were on one thing: Mia had stood from her bath and now sat on the edge, with two long fingers pushing in and out of her pussy. She followed their speed. Should the boys go faster, she copied them and moaned aloud. Wishing they were using that same furious pace from before. 

“So what was your deal?” Robbie asked, after a while. The teen having used the leftover cum as lube to assist with his second go at jerking off. Third for the day.

“IF you didn’t jerk off, I’m her bitch and she gets you alone.” Daniel said flatly. He pumped up and down harder, loving how Robbie worked the length of his dick.

“Damn Mia… should have told me! Would have gone blue balled for a month for a shot at you…” Robbie purred.

With a long, low growl, Daniel continued on. “And since I won, she’s my little slave for a month. I can fuck who I want, when I want.”

“Kinky…” Robbie grinned. “Going after that tight ass pool girl?”

“I bet-” She moaned suddenly, the girly mew of pleasure cutting between the brothers. “He made that bet to fuck your ass, Robbie… mm that would turn me on…”

“Dude… what the fuck… not gay bro!” Robbie protested, looking over at his older brother in shock.

Daniel glared at Robbie, then at Mia. His glare faltered into a moan when seeing her spread that tight pussy wide open, almost inviting them both in. “Ne-neither am I! I’ve only fucked one guy, and that was only because I was face deep in your pussy!”

“Oh please… the brothers sent me a video of you going back to see them in the store.” Mia giggled. “Sooo hot Danny…”

“Did he bottom!” Robbie blurted out.

Mia shoved fingers back inside. The brothers squeezed their dicks. She hummed for a moment, thinking it over. “I’ll tell you… heck I’ll even send you the video… After Daniel gets his favourite thing ever! He’s been dreaming about your tongue around his dick… as you suck him!”

“Mia… wouldn’t you prefer my tongue more…” Robbie attempted, hoping that the girls from school hadn’t lied about his ability to eat out a girl.

“I’d love to have you on your knees worshipping us both.” 

Daniel nudged his brother, gulping. “She’s, uh… into guy-on-guy action.”

“If you want this… why don’t you put your mouth to work too. I could use a blowie…” Robbie commented, his heart pumping from saying it “I think Mia would enjoy watching a sixty nine…”

“I’m not the best at giving head but… I guess I would, bro.” Daniel shrugged, shocking Robbie. 

The oldest of the brothers suddenly pushed the boy off the couch to lay down flat on his back. That godly six-pack shined with sweat and looked utterly delicious, especially with that monster laying against Daniel’s abs like that. His little brother took his time but eventually kicked off his pants, then fingered off his tee. Exposing his toned ass and muscular chest, with sharp muscles etched into the brownish skin. He was a sexy sight for Daniel and Mia, who enjoyed Robbie’s body before he sat on Daniel’s chest. A silent Mia watched on as Robbie leaned in close to Daniel’s cock, watching as it jumped with anticipation. Robbie got on his knees, raising his cock above Daniel’s face who stared at the throbbing thing for a moment.

“Probably better than me…” Robbie chuckled. “Never given one- OH GAWD!”

Daniel worked on a few inches of Robbie’s dick, twisting his head from side to side as he sucked his little brother. He felt it tremble against his tongue but continued to swallow more. Bobbing along Robbie’s decent cock.

Moaning at the view, Mia jabbed her g-spot with a finger. She was biting her lip and squealing with pleasure. This was by far the hottest thing she had ever seen, and it was about to get better. Robbie, she noticed, was aiming Daniel’s cock to his lips. And the moment his eyes were shut, the boy lunged for it.

“MM!” Robbie captured a decent amount of Daniel’s cock in his mouth. He took a moment to taste it, realising that it was salty, sweet and earthy all at once. Not a bad taste. Pussy wasn’t as sweet as he imagined, so cock tasting better than thought was a nice turnaround. One hand pumped the base as he worked the shaft, fulfilling Daniel’s wish by wrapping his long tongue around it. Using the wet muscle to tease while sucking up and down.

“Ungh… suck it, Rob…” Daniel groaned before returning to his brother’s dick. One hand pulled Robbie down more and the man leaned in, effortlessly taking the cock down his throat. Inch by inch until his nose was against Robbie’s balls. Then he hummed, vibrating the sexy length.

“We are soooo inviting him over when I’m back Danny!” Mia moaned out, fingering herself faster.

Robbie’s eyes rolled back as Daniel deepthroated him. In their corners he could see Mia’s pussy drip, which made him pulse inside his big brother. 

A cocky Daniel pulled off then slammed Robbie’s ass down on his chest. Suddenly he pried open Robbie’s toned ass cheeks and ran his tongue along the crack. Lapping at the younger boy with a passionate hunger, running over that virgin hole. Daniel tongued at Robbie for a minute or so, glad to feel the boy didn’t stop sucking his monster cock. It was only when those lips started to leave him that Daniel brought a hand down hard on that little ass.

“Suck it. Don’t talk.” He growled, before digging into that ass. Lapping right at the hole, flicking it with his tongue.

“Fuck!” Robbie gasped. He didn’t want this to feel so good, but couldn’t hold back a moan. His lips wrapped around Daniel’s cock and started to suck it faster, taking it in and out of his mouth with a grunt. That tongue was relentless on his hole. He knew that at any moment it may force inside him. Causing Robbie to hum as well, sending waves of pleasure though Daniel’s body. “Mmmm…”

“That’s it, Danny…” Mia reached for something off screen, then pulled over a small bottle. Which she pushed inside her pussy, needing to feel something similar to a cock inside. “C… mmm… c-can he finger you, Robbie?”

Robbie shook his head while slurping along Daniel’s cock. Thankfully only that tongue persisted, licking up his crack. However as Daniel’s tongue pushed against his hole, pressing down in an attempt to get deeper. Robbie yelped: “Ugh… DANIEL!”

His brother smacked his ass again, before pushing his thick tongue past Robbie’s resistance and inside that tanned ass. “Better get used to it, bro… I fuck the other guys in threesomes. Brother or not.”

“Then fuck Tommy… this ass is a dick free zone.” Robbie muttered.

Mia shook her head. Watching the brothers as she rubbed her shivering clit, on the verge of orgasm. She had never seen brothers sixty-nine before, only kiss as with the foursome Daniel mentioned. “I don’t want Tommy… I want the sexy Miller one and sexy Miller two.”

“Then Miller two will be fucking Miller one… because I don’t take.” Robbie smirked.

“Just suck me, Robbie.” Daniel rolled his eyes before tonguing his little brother’s ass deeper. Flcking around inside. His member throbbed against Robbie’s tongue as the boy went back to sucking on it, feeling the tongue run around its ridge. Precum drooled into Robbie, who drank it without complaint. He seemed to already enjoy his own, after sucking it from his thumb. “Mmm… deepthroat me, little bro!”

“Well get back to sucking mine… instead of tonguing my ass…” Robbie muttered, before returning to working his brother’s cock. His tongue working every inch of his cock.

With a shrug, Daniel pulled back and took both of Robbie’s balls into his mouth. Running over them with his slick tongue, sucking hard on the sack. They felt full, ready to burst with cum. Daniel smirked. One hand reached down between his legs and wove into Robbie’s hair. The boy didn’t resist the tug, being pulled up to Daniel’s tip as the older boy repositioned his legs. Then he began thrusting. Sharp upwards, right down Robbie’s tight throat. At first he heard wet gags and splutters, pushing on his waist. But after a few easy thrusts, fucking Robbie’s throat, the boy moaned instead and allowed his throat to be fucked. 

Robbie gasped when the cock hit the back of his throat, barely got the chance to breathe when it pulled back out before being full of cock again. On the bright side cock didn’t taste bad, and Daniel was a pro sucking his nuts. It got better when that wet tongue traced down the length of Robbie’s dick and took it back inside. Daniel felt Robbie get some revenge by thrusting, but swallowed the full seven-inches with ease. 

Both brothers now able to fuck the other’s face.

“Mmm… fuck each other’s mouths studs…” Mia moaned heavily, continuing to finger herself to the live footage.

Robbie’s eyes rolled back as he got close. He wasn’t sure how Daniel would react if he came down his brother’s throat. But there was no stopping. Surely he felt the twitching!

“Mm- ghk!” He gagged, unable to pull off. Daniel used his mouth like a toy. 

One thrust he throbbed.

Two thrusts he gagged.

On the third thrusts he came. 

Jets of hot cum spurted down Daniel’s throat without warning, but to Robbie’s surprise he felt the throat wrap tighter, as Daniel gulped down every drop of his spunk. The oldest of the Miller brothers found himself enjoying the younger boy’s nut a little more than he had the brothers at the store or the young waiter. There was just something kinky about it being Robbie’s that added to the flavour.

Daniel pulled off Robbie’s cock with a grunt, licking his lips. “You’re gonna love that cum, baby. Where should I nut on Robbie? Down his throat, too?”

“G-Give him a facial babe… nut all over that beautiful boy’s face” Mia purred.

Though unwilling, Daniel pulled off. They shifted around, with Robbie on his knees. One eye closed and the other bearing a twinkle of lust. Robbie’s mouth was wide open with his tongue extended as Daniel beat off over that slutty expression. Daniel’s manly grunts made Mia moan as she watched with keen interest. 

“Ngh, t-tongue too? Kinky, Rob,” Daniel was close, pre dripping from his dick.

“If I’m doing this… may as well see how awful you taste.” Robbie smirked, his tongue running over his bottom lip seductively.

Daniel moaned loudly as his first rope fired. Robbie recoiled in surprise, then leaned back in with a giggle as some dripped onto his tongue. He moaned as Daniel shot cum all over him, getting it in his hair and aiming for his slutty tongue. Twice Robbie had to swallow a mouthful of the warm godly cum, enjoying the taste as it rolled down his throat. Mia was shocked to see just how much coated Robbie’s face at the end. Far more than she ever got.

It left Daniel panting, but still rock hard. 

“Fuck that was hot, Robbie… Hey bro?” He said.

“What?” Robbie licked his lips, not minding the taste of Daniel’s cream.

Daniel purred seductively at Robbie, ignoring Mia as she came into the bathtub. “Wanna stay the night? You know… Iso and everything,”

Robbie smirked, and spanked his older brother’s ass. “Only if you're bottoming.” 

Before she could say a word, Mia found the video call ended. Never to know which Miller fucked which. Each boy being coy about it from then on, never revealing to Mia what happened past a very similar smirk. A smirk she grew to hate.


End file.
